


Hold Me, Love Me

by bts_jk_9798



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_jk_9798/pseuds/bts_jk_9798
Summary: It's full moon.KyungSoo comes back home to find his Omega mate, JongIn, in heat.When they become intimate, KyungSoo forgets to use protection and JongIn fails to remember if he has taken his birth-control pills or not.Few months later JongIn finds out he is carrying KyungSoo's first pup/pups and is afraid to tell his Alpha mate, but when he does he wouldn't have imagined KyungSoo's reaction would be like that.





	

KyungSoo pulls out his keys from his coat's pocket and unlocks the front door of his and JongIn's home.

He didn't want to bother his husband -- who is probably cuddled up in a warm duvet right now -- because the Omega wasn't feeling very well this morning when KyungSoo left for work.

If he was to tell the truth his mate has been sick for a couple of days now. The cause was undoubtedly the approaching full moon that always triggered the start of the Omega's heats before the date he was due to. And it always makes him restless.

As much as the Alpha wanted to stay with his lovely Omega, so that he could take good care of him, he couldn't because his boss -- more specifically his father, the head Alpha of their pack and the owner of many music studios located in Seoul -- for the past few days, has been 'bitchy' to his own son and overloaded him with too many files to work on all due that day.

That's why when he enters in their house all exhausted; he collapses on their living room's couch and lets a heavy sigh fall from his lips. He put the briefcase that he has been holding, on the coffee table.

Then he shrugs off his suit jacket, loosens up his tie from his neck and unfastened a few buttons of his shirt so that some cool air could pass through his sweaty clothes.

KyungSoo closes his eyes for a brief minute but when his stomach grumbles he gets up, rubbing his eyes and letting out another heavy sigh. He makes his way towards the kitchen and quickly makes himself a bowl of noodles too tired to cook anything else.

The young Alpha is just about to take his first bite when he hears a loud cry of his name coming from his and his husband's room.

KyungSoo freezes in place when he picks up JongIn's familiar scent -- a mix of chocolate and vanilla -- mingled with the Omega's pheromones, something spicy that the Alpha can't ever describe.

Oh fuck.

He curses silently to himself taking another whiff of the air surrounding him. A realization slaps him hard across the face.

JongIn is in heat. His lovely mate is in heat. Holy crap!

He rushes up to their bedroom and slams the door open quickly.

The room is mostly dark, except for few slivers of moonlight spilling through the slightly open window. KyungSoo switches on the light and his eyes land on the bed.

The sight in front of him has his blood running south and his mouth watering slightly. He feels the beginning of his rut as well and he almost lets out a growl.

JongIn was deliciously spread out on the dark blue sheets of their king sized bed nude.

One of the Omega's hands where stroking his own aching cock and the other was between his thighs to finger his greedy tight hole and trying to find some form of friction so that his suffering could end.

He opened his eyes when KyungSoo's strong alpha scent invades through his system and lets a sinful moan fall from his lips when his fingers reaches his prostate. His husband's gaze meets his own and he whimpers, crying out his Alpha's name.

"Aahh....Kyung-- nngg-- K-Kyung..ngSoo!..please! Alpha! Aah ahh fuck!" , JongIn moans out as he releases his load in his own fist, his arousal softening for a few seconds, he takes his fingers out, slick oozing out of his gaping hole as it clenches on nothing. His erection springs back to life again and he groans and pleads his mate to do something.

"Soo? please --aahh aahh--- S-soo i-it h-hurts aah s-so much...please Alpha!"

KyungSoo, who had been watching for the entire time, snaps out of his trance and makes a quick work of his clothes, kicks off his boots and socks, climbs up on the bed and hovers over JongIn.

"Shhh baby shhh, I'm here", he says softly while cupping his husband's tear stained cheeks, his gaze still locked with the latter. He pecks his nose lightly.

"Let me take care of you, sweetheart", he whispers, then he leans down to capture JongIn's lips with his own in a sweet yet passionate kiss, his hands still caressing his rosy cheeks. The Omega sighs into the elder's mouth as he puts his arms around the Alpha's neck and pulls him closer.

KyungSoo darts his tongue out to lick the seal of his husband's lips, asking for entrance that the latter willingly gives, opening his mouth and letting the elder explore his hot cavern.

JongIn's fingers entangle into KyungSoo's black locks, pulling him against his chest, mewling every time his husband's wet muscle teases the bridge of his mouth.

Both males grip desperately at each other, as their tongues mingles together messily and teeth are nipping and sucking at each other's mouths.

The Omega gasps when the Alpha starts to grind his hips against his crotch and he can't help but roll his own hips upwards and comes undone between them in a short amount of time for the second time.

KyungSoo eventually disconnects their lips to regain oxygen, he looks down at the younger, drinking in the state of his pretty mate.

JongIn looks so gorgeous, so deliciously pretty like this with his brown hair all messed up, red cheeks, kiss swollen lips, glossed with spit and slightly parted in a silent moan, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, and his cock still heavy between his legs.

"Beautiful" , KyungSoo mumbles, his voice full of huskiness, while nibbling and pressing openmouthed kisses along his jaw line, then traveling downward until he reaches his left shoulder where lays the claim mark. He bites around the area leaving purplish blotches in their wake and then drops small kisses in a soothing manner.

He moves up to peck the younger's plump lips again before going down to encircle one of his dusky nipples with his tongue and the other with his thumb and index finger.

"Soo --aaah hmmm" , he groans, digging his nails into KyungSoo's back leaving red lines as pleasure consumes him whenever his husband sucks and bites on his erect and sensitive nipples switching to give the other one the same treatment.

Leaving a small peck on his husband's chest he travels southward, mouthing at his tanned skin here and there.

"Kyung-ngSoo...." , JongIn wails when the Alpha moves his head towards the younger's cock and leans down to take a sniff of his musky scent and then he takes him in his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around the crown of JongIn's pulsating member. JongIn's length isn't big in size -- like every omega male -- so he easily takes him whole in his wet caverns sliding his lips down and humming in satisfaction as he hollows his cheeks and then starts bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace. In no time JongIn was panting heavily, eyes closed, hands gripping the sheets tightly as he unconsciously pushes his hips up and before he knew it he was already cumming in his husband's mouth, KyungSoo swallows everything enjoying the bittersweet taste. He sweeps his tongue under the tip of JongIn's dick for the last time and then freeing the muscle with a loud "pop". The Omega cock's was too sensitive after his release and he needed nothing but his Alpha's knot inside his needy hole.

"Soo p-please...no m-more t-t-teasing" - he cries out, eyes full of unshed tears, grasping KyungSoo's hair and pulling him up to sloppily kiss him - "I- I need y-you... P-please Alpha... I need y-your k-knot", he says desperately against the elder's lips.

KyungSoo was so hard himself needy to be inside the younger's heat so he brings his lips up to JongIn's left ear and tells him turn around, before nibbling and licking on the shell.

JongIn eagerly turns around, his ass fully on display, encouraging KyungSoo to do something. The Alpha almost purrs from contentment, because JongIn's bottom always looks so gorgeous and all he wanted was to be buried deep between his ass cheeks so badly.

KyungSoo takes the two perky globes in his hands and squeezes and kneads them a little, the skin soft between his palms. JongIn groaned in pleasure, pushing his ass back in KyungSoo's hands and face buried in the soft pillows, letting out sallow breaths.

The Alpha spreads his buttocks apart and he almost salivates at the sight, wanting to taste his mate there too but, at the same time, he doesn't want his Omega to suffer any further.

KyungSoo moves his hand to collect the dripping liquid and then slowly pushes two fingers inside the Omega's entrance, and starts moving them in a scissoring motion, stretching him open while pressing kisses on his back to ease the dull pain JongIn might be feeling.

The latter is pretty loose from his previous ministrations so the Alpha doesn't take too long to prepare him properly. He withdraws his fingers and he sits on his knees, his small hand petting one of JongIn's round cheeks and then dips his hand under the boy's stomach to lift him up a little.

"You want my knot, baby? Hmmm..." he asks teasingly and the Omega nods in confirmation.

"Yes, Soo, just... just please...", he wails helplessly, breathing harshly.

"Shhh, baby. I've got you. "Can you feel that?" the older asks, rubbing his hard cock against his husband's puckered hole, trying to lubricate his shaft as much as possible.

The Alpha purrs in satisfaction, when the younger cries as the tip of his hard and leaking member brushes against his opening. The Omega pushes his bottom backwards, desperately, trying to get the length inside.

"S-soo, just...aahh ngg", JongIn isn't able to finish, because suddenly the tip of KyungSoo's dick slides past his tight and wet hole. JongIn moans out loud when KyungSoo moves forward, shoving the entire length inside, his dick immediately coming in contact with his prostate.

"So good, baby, you are so good for me." He growls, the huskiness of his voice causing shivers running up JongIn's skin. "Can I move, baby?" he asks and the latter nods his head not able to form words. He snaps his hips in and out, each time pressing his length into JongIn's special spot.

"Baby, you're so tight...hmmm.... so good so good" he chants like a mantra, pulling out until only the tip was in JongIn's tightness. "So beautiful...so pretty" and then he slams inside. JongIn chokes back a moan when KyungSoo repeats the movement, hitting the younger's prostate dead on.

Beads of sweat starts rolling down his back and his temples, jolts of electricity running through his spine with his husband's every movement, he almost loses his balance but he holds the headboard tightly so his knees won't give out. KyungSoo leans down, pressing his chest against JongIn's back giving butterfly kisses on the nape of his neck, hands roaming around his lithe body, his hips not stopping the rhythm.

"Soo... P-please, nhgg I n-need to...", the younger breathes out.

"What is it, Nini? Fuck you feel so amazing..." KyungSoo groans, feeling JongIn's walls clenching around his cock with every hard thrust. "Do you want to come, baby?" he questions him and JongIn nods his head furiously.

"Hmm baby, you feel so good that I want to be inside of you all day and night hmmm", he whispers, his mouth attaching to JongIn's neck and sucking noisily. "Would you like that, Nini hmmm?"

"Y-yes yes aahh aahh y-yes Fuck", the younger moans again, voice muffled by the cushions; he pushes his own hips back, fucking himself on KyungSoo's length. "Please", he begs the elder.

"Yeah, just like that, baby -Fuck you're so good to your Alpha, so good to me", the older growls against the shell of his right ear, nibbling on the skin lightly. JongIn closes his eyes in pleasure, drool escaping from his parted mouth. "Can you feel my knot growing, baby?" the Alpha moans and the Omega bobs his head in affirmation again, being too lost in the feeling and out of breath. JongIn's own cock was painfully hard and dangling in between his legs.

JongIn lets out a loud cry when he feels the elder's knot forming and slowly stretching his entrance. He clenches tightly around the Alpha as if he's afraid the latter would pull out; he turns his head slightly to kiss the other messily.

At this point KyungSoo rocks his hips faster and harder, pushing his length into JongIn's heat with huge strength. The sound of their skin slapping together and the squelching was more frequent and JongIn was so close to coming, his cock being impossibly hard and heavy and his blood so hot inside that he felt like he had a fever.

"I-I'm about to come too, Nini. I'll knot you for so long that you'll hang on it for a few hours, baby" he growls, his knot was so big that somehow he finds himself thrusting harder into the younger, the large size of his dick making it impossible to pull off. His small form covers the younger in a protective manner, while their hips were dancing in their own rhythm.

And then in no time both of them reach their climaxes. JongIn was the first to come dirtying the sheets, his knees giving out and his head falls on the pillows beneath with loud huff. He moans as KyungSoo fills him up to the brim, coating his walls with white hot seed.

JongIn sighs in contentment as his cock finally softens and his body relaxes. He regains his breath and slightly tilts his head toward his husband, silently asking for a kiss.

KyungSoo places a chaste kiss on JongIn's lips and then holds him close to himself, wrapping his arms around the Omega and pulling him closer. He carefully maneuvers them so that they are face to face now and lying on a cleaner part of the bed, still connected by his knot.

He carefully grabs some wipes from the box resting on the bedside table. He gently cleans his mate's body from the mess then throws the tissues away.

JongIn cuddles against him as he shyly whispers "I love you, Soo." He rests his head on his husband's chest while his fingers draw imaginary lines on his toned chest.

KyungSoo noses his hair - the smell a mix of vanilla scented shampoo and sex - leaving a few pecks, before replying, "I love you, too Nini."

"How are you feeling now, baby?" he asks, while covering them up with the blanket.

"Better than before, I'm just exhausted and sleepy, thank you Soo" JongIn replies, yawning in the process.

KyungSoo hums but then opens his mouth again.

"Why didn't you call me, baby? I would have told my dad and came back earlier..." he asks. But the answer never comes because the latter is already fast asleep, all snuggled up in the comfort of his husband's arms with his face hidden in the crook of the Alpha's neck.

KyungSoo looks down and smiles softly at his cute and lovely mate and then his eyes flutter close too, he wraps JongIn in his embrace protectively and lets sleep engulf him.

____________________________________

"I think you should tell him, JongIn" - BaekHyun, one of his best friend - an omega as well - says as he hands a cup of peppermint tea to the said boy and takes a seat next to the younger - "After all it's his responsibility as much as is yours"

JongIn grasps the drink in his hands and takes a sip, the warmth of it melting his insides and its minty taste slightly refreshing. He looks up at BaekHyun and lets out a long sigh.

"I know hyung, but how....", he trails off, his mind filling with recent events.

It has been a week since he went to visit a doctor, because he had been feeling very nauseous for quite some time, throwing up everything he tried to eat, and mostly because he hasn't been having his regular heats for two months now and it worried him a lot - he talked about it with KyungSoo but the latter just dismissed him saying that his heat might be a little late and not to worry too much, though to reassure JongIn, he scheduled an appointment with their family doctor and friend, Zhang YiXing.

What he found out after his doctor visit, was beyond his imagination.

He is pregnant.

It's not like the sun-kissed boy is not happy, damn him if he's not! But he's not sure if KyungSoo wants babies at the moment or not. Truth be told they have never, actually, talked about the subject considering they are still young (KyungSoo recently turned 26 and JongIn 24) - even though JongIn always desired to have a lot of pups to play with since he stays at home most of the time (he recently majored in Music history and had a few interviews in a few universities but he's still unemployed. KyungSoo told him he doesn't have to work, since the Alpha is the next successor of his father's company and earns enough for both of them and their future family but JongIn doesn't want to be dependent on anyone and find a job for himself), while KyungSoo is almost always at the company.

"What do you mean how, JongIn? Just tell KyungSoo that you're fucking pregnant! As simple as that, what's so difficult about it?" , SeHun - his best friend since childhood and a beta on top of that - intervenes a little irritated with his friend's behavior.

"SeHun!", BaekHyun glares at the younger and then turn to look back at the pregnant Omega but he's slightly startled when the tanned boy slams his hand on the table.

"DO YOU FUCKING THINK IT'S EASY?! DO YOU FUCKING THINK I'VE NEVER TRIED TO TELL HIM? DAMN IT SEHUN! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TRIED. IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT KYUNG IS ALWAYS TIRED FROM WORK AND SLEEPS BEFORE I GET A CHANCE TO TALK WITH HIM! FUCK IT, SEHUN! DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME LIKE THAT!" JongIn burst out annoyed with his friend. Tears wells up in his eyes, he furiously wipes them but they continue to fall down his cheeks. He knows he shouldn't be crying but because of his damn hormones he can't help but be emotional more than necessary.

It's true though, these past few days, the younger Omega has attempted to talk about his pregnancy with the Alpha, but the elder was always stressed out and tired from his work when he came back home that he would barely eat, then give JongIn a small kiss on the lips, change in his PJs and then collapse on the bed, taking his husband in his arms. The latter wouldn't dare to wake him up seeing how exhausted he was and remind himself to talk with him the next day before sleeping all curled up in his husband's arms.

SeHun flitches a little when his friend yells at him however he doesn't bother apologizing to the Omega, instead he just fishes out his phone from his jacket's pocket and resumes playing his favorite game, occasionally messaging with his boyfriend, LuHan.

BaekHyun, however, rushes up to JongIn and tries to calm him down, bringing him in for a hug and rubs his back soothingly, then he takes him to the living room - he glares at the beta for a second - then he makes him sit on the black leather couch and hands him a glass of water. When he thinks that the latter is breathing normally again, he gently takes his hands in his own.

"JongInnie listen me carefully, okay?" he starts, drawing circles on the boy's right hand.

JongIn nods his head, rubbing his puffy eyes and sniffles a little.

"Please don't be mad at SeHun, hmm." - He continues - "He doesn't know how you're feeling right now, yet. But I do, I've been through this as well and you know what?"

"W-what hyung?" JongIn asks cutely, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"It was hard to tell that dork of my boyfriend, but when I did I wouldn't have thought that he would be so excited to be a father. And now look where we are with our little TaeHyun running all around the house." BaekHyun laughs a little and JongIn's own lips curves up in a smile recalling all the times the toddler was messing up the house and BaekHyun running after him while ChanYeol, KyungSoo and him watched them in amusement. He snaps out of his trance when the elder opens his mouth again.

"So Nini don't be afraid to tell KyungSoo, I'm a hundred percent sure he'll be happier than the happiness itself when he learns about the good news and take care of you both, besides if he doesn't I will fucking kick his lazy ass and give him a piece of my mind!"

The sun-kissed boy bursts out in laughter at the elder's last comment while the other omega smiles fondly at JongIn.

When the pregnant Omega calms down, he thanks BaekHyun, pulling him in a hug.

"T-thank you hyung, thank you so so much.. I-I...just thank you, hyung", he says as he hugs the elder tightly.

"It's okay, Nini. Don't worry too much, just give him the good news Nini, hmmm..And take care", BaekHyun tells him hugging him back and caressing the back of his nape.

The younger Omega nods his head releasing the elder from his hold.

"Do you want something to eat, Nini?", BaekHyun invites him as he gets up from the couch.

"Hmm." - JongIn hums as he thinks - "Uh! Can I have chocolate chip cookies? Please?" he asks, brown eyes shining with pure glee and an innocent grin gracing his full plump lips.

"Of course, Nini dear! Come with me.", says the auburn haired omega ruffling JongIn's brown locks. He stretches out his right hand to the younger, who takes it eagerly. And then they both make their way back to the kitchen.

____________________________________

Two days later ~

It's Saturday night, JongIn had just finished preparing dinner and now he is impatiently pacing around the kitchen - pregnancy reports situated on the glass dinner table - as he waits for KyungSoo to come back from the market.

He hears the front door being shut after the elder. He stops pacing and leans against the dinner table, nervously nipping on his bottom lip and pulling the sleeves of his oversized peach color sweater over his hands.

"S-soo?" JongIn starts weakly - his voice a mere whisper but the Alpha still hears it perfectly - his gaze fixed on the kitchen floor, when KyungSoo makes his way to their kitchen hands full with grocery bags.

"Yes, Nini?", KyungSoo replies while putting the plastic bags on the counter and then he starts taking the groceries out.

"I-I need t-to t-tell you s-something", he stutters out.

KyungSoo hums, meaning he's all ears for the Omega to continue.

"What's wrong, baby? "The older turns around to face his younger husband, voice filled with concern, when the latter doesn't make a move to speak up.

JongIn stays silent for a few minutes as he encourages himself to give the elder the news he has been hiding from the Alpha for rather a long time.

"Soo, I'm... I'm " - he bites his lips in such a cute way that KyungSoo wants to just hug him and shower him with kisses - "I-I'm pregnant, KyungSoo", he hesitates a little but - remembers his talk with BaekHyun - he eventually let the words slip out of his mouth and hands the Alpha the test results.

The room falls silent.

KyungSoo stares at him and quietly takes the papers from his mate's hold as he allows his husband's words sink in one by one.

JongIn, seeing the Alpha motionless, starts to panic internally. Oh no,what if he doesn't want the baby? Oh my God he's going to tell me to get rid of it! No, please Soo say something! Please... - a single tear tickles down his left cheek as he holds his head down.

"S-soo -", he attempts, in his small voice, fear lingering in his eyes, but he is suddenly cut off.

Without a single word, KyungSoo heads over to the Omega - his lips stretched in a toothy grin. He picks JongIn up and swirls him around as he squirms in excitement, his heart leaping up with joy.

"Oh my God, Nini! You don't know how happy I am, my love!" - he exclaims in pure mirth, still spinning his husband around - "I'm so so happy, baby! Oh my God!"

He puts the younger back down on floor and crashes his lips on the latter's in a soft kiss. When he pulls back, he strokes the brunet's cheeks in affection. Then he pulls him in his arms, hugging him gently, as he opens his mouth again.

"I love you so much, Nini. You made me the happiest man in the world right now, baby. I can't believe I'm going to be a father! Nini we're going to be parents! Thank you, sweetheart!"

Relief washes over the tanned boy's face when he hears his mate's words, he hugs his husband back sniffling a little as tears keep rolling down his cheeks. Though they are tears of happiness and comfort he is feeling now after a long period of restlessness.

His crying and sniffles don't go unnoticed by KyungSoo, the Alpha releases him from his hug and looks at his mate in concern.

"Hey, why are you crying, Nini? What's wrong,baby?", he asks, wiping his husband's eyes before kissing them tenderly. He pulls out a chair and sits on it while taking JongIn in his lap. He strokes his Omega's tear-stained cheeks lovingly while staring into the latter's brown orbs.

"I-its n-nothing, Soo. I.. I thought..." - he mumbles as KyungSoo rubs his back soothingly encouraging him to talk - "I just thought that y-you won't want our baby a-a-and y-you would tell me t-to.. to", he trails off.

KyungSoo cups his face in his hands and pecks his lips softly.

"Oh no, baby. I would have never thought about it, let alone do it." - He reassures his emotional husband - "Besides, why would I even tell you to get rid of this little one? This baby, our baby" - he places a hand on JongIn's still flat stomach gently. The Omega giggles at the ticklish feeling on his tummy. - "is a creation, a symbol of our love for each other, so baby don't you ever doubt me, okay? And stop worrying so much, it's unhealthy for both of you." he smiles at him and places a small kiss around the corner of the younger's mouth.

JongIn breaks in to a smile and fixes his gaze upon the elder.

"I love you, Soo. I'm sorry and thank you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. It's okay, Nini, don't be sorry. Now come on, let's wash up and eat something! I'm really starving!", the Alpha blurts out. JongIn giggles at his husband before sliding out of his mate's lap. He heads to the washroom and KyungSoo follows after him, smiling ear-to-ear.

That night, after dinner, they spend the night cuddling in bed - with JongIn sitting between the Alpha's legs and KyungSoo spooning him from behind with his arms securely placed around his husband - while they watched a romantic comedy movie.

Soon they both got tired and dozed off to dreamland.

That night is the first night that JongIn sleeps without any concerns and comfortably ( not really because of all the trips he had to do in the washroom but this time KyungSoo is right beside him to help him).

____________________________________

It's almost 12pm when JongIn wakes up, he turns to the other side of the bed to find the spot empty, but warm.

Though he doesn't open his eyes, instead choosing to stay in the confines of warm covers and goes back to sleep.

KyungSoo comes in the room - a tray of homemade food in his hands - to find his husband still soundly asleep. He puts the tray carefully on the bedside table before leaning over his mate to kiss his forehead.

"Nini? Baby, get up. We have an appointment with YiXing in the hospital at 2pm.", he attempts to wake JongIn up but the latter stirs a little, making a sleepy sound and carefully turns to the other side.

How cute. Thinks KyungSoo watching his husband fondly.

"Nini... ", he whispers against his left ear, nibbling at it slightly. JongIn groans in his sleep, he opens his eyes one at a time, brows furrowed as he tries to look at his husband through half lidded eyes.

"Let me sleep more, Soo... ", he mumbles, voice hoarse with drowsiness.

"But baby, if you don't get up now, we'll be late for your visit..." - he places one of his hands on the Omega's swollen belly, rubbing it lightly, while the other hand brushes aside his hair from his eyes and forehead - "Don't you want to see our little pup growing in your tummy and know if they are healthy and doing well?", he reasons with his pregnant husband.

JongIn almost jumps up at the mention of their unborn baby but KyungSoo holds him, chuckling at the yourger's eagerness; he helps him sitting in an upright position on the bed. He leans over to place a kiss on JongIn's forehead and then he pecks his lips.

"Go wash up, Nini. And then eat, okay? I made you your lunch." he points to the tray settled onto the nightstand. "I'll put your outfit on the bed, hmm... "

JongIn nods, rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely, a wide smile pulling up his lips afterwards. He carefully climbs out of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom.

The Alpha changes his own clothing and then he proceeds to take out from the closet a pair of loose boxers, loose black slacks and an oversized baby blue sweater for JongIn. He puts them on the already remade bed and then patiently waits for his husband to come out of the washroom.

When JongIn is done with his morning routine, he takes a quick shower and then, while putting around himself a towel, he looks up his own reflection in the mirror. A smile creeps up his mouth as he puts a hand over his stomach and caresses it softly.

He has almost completed his first trimester successfully, he has started showing off a lot, his baby bump is a little larger than the normal though he doesn't mind it, because he knows that it means their little angel is growing healthily and with care. His face has got chubbier and he has gained some weight but he isn't stressed nor complaining about it, considering his husband loves him nonetheless and takes care of both of them wholeheartedly.

Glancing at his reflection one last time, he exits the bathroom and makes his way back to the room.

As soon as he gets back in the master bedroom, wrapped up in a towel, he notices that the Alpha isn't there anymore and then he spots the outfit that his mate settled on the bed for him.

After changing into them, he quietly eats his lunch and when he's finished, he goes in the kitchen to put the dirty dishes in the sink.

He finds his husband in the living room, the latter is engaged in a phone call with someone, he is looking out of the window so he doesn't hear his pregnant husband enter the room though he turns around - eyes meeting with the other - when he smells JongIn's strong pheromones.

He offers a smile to the other and motions him to come over.

"Yeah, mom, JongIn is doing well. Yeah. Do you want to talk with him?" - He asks his mother in law, before softly pecking his husband's lips just as the latter reaches him - "Yes, mom, he's right beside me. Okay. Sweetheart, here it's your annoying mom! She wants to talk to you! ", KyungSoo jokes out handing over the phone to the Omega.

"Hey!" JongIn exclaims giggling as he playfully hits the Alpha's chest. He takes the phone in his hands and turns on the speaker.

"Hello, mom... ", he greets. KyungSoo hugs him from behind, his hands unconsciously resting on the Omega's bump while his chin takes its place on the younger's shoulder, his lips slightly brushing the crook of his neck.

"Hey, sweetie. How is my baby doing?" - His mother asks him - "Is that brat of my son in law taking good care of you, huh? If he is not, tell him I will personally come there and kick his ass!"

"I can hear you!" the Alpha shouts from behind JongIn. The latter only giggles at the amusing relationship that his mate and his mother has.

"I'm a little exhausted because of the nausea and vomiting otherwise I'm doing good. And KyungSoo " - he looks at his husband with affection - " has been beside me, for most of the time, to get through it, he is taking good care of us, never complaining about my weird cravings and all!" , he laughs. A smile adorning the Alpha's lips. He places a kiss on the Omega's cheek, mumbling a 'I'll be right back, babe' before disappearing in the bedroom.

"Oh, my poor baby. Don't worry the nauseas will eventually stop once your fourth month begins." - Mrs. Kim assures him - "I'm really glad that KyungSoo is being a doting husband and father at the same time. I'm happy that Fate chose him for you, sweetie."

"Yeah, I know right?" - He says smiling, he slowly leads himself towards the sofa and sits there - "I'm so lucky to have KyungSoo as my mate and husband, mom. I feel so safe with him. He's always been so sweet, caring and loving toward me. He never makes me feel uncomfortable and disappointed with myself. He is someone with whom I can laugh or cry, someone whom I can share my feelings with. You know when I discovered that I was pregnant, I thought he wouldn't accept our baby and leave me, I know you'll tell me it was a silly thought since wolves are mated for life and all, but everyone has some insecurities, right? Anyhow, to my surprise, he proved me wrong and it makes me so happy, mom."

"I'm so happy for you two, Nini. And yes, indeed it was a stupid thought but I know what you felt, baby. It's okay to talk about your insecurities with your mate, you know? It will make your heart at ease and your bound even stronger" - she tells her son understandingly - "Hey, by the way KyungSoo told me you're going to the doctor today?"

"Yup! Finally going to see my baby, I hope everything is going well!" - he squirms enthusiastically while caressing his belly, he looks up at the clock located on the wall - "I'm hanging up, mom. It's almost time for my appointment! See you soon, love you!"

"Alright JongIn. Tell me what the doctor says when you are done, okay? Take care, love you too." his mother bids him goodbye.

Just as he finishes the call, KyungSoo comes back, dressed in a charcoal coat, holding JongIn's pregnancy results and his grey coat and his black shoes.

"You ready, babe?" he asks when he finishes putting the shoes for the other. Then he gets up from his previous kneeling position and helps the Omega stand up, putting one arm around the small of his back and the other holding his hand.

"Yeah, can you help me with the coat, please?", he ask shyly, cheeks tinting slightly pink - they have been together for a long time but JongIn still feels shy around the Alpha.

"Of course, sweetheart! Don't be shy about asking anything!" he chortles noticing his husband blushing. He assists JongIn in putting on the coat and pecks his temple.

"Let's go!" he says putting one arm around JongIn's waist and taking his car keys and the results in the other hand.

____________________________________

They arrive at hospital five minutes early and they are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital alongside other pregnant omegas and betas, they wait for YiXing to call their name.

"Hey, are you nervous?" KyungSoo squeezes JongIn's hand feeling the other is a little tense and nervous.

"Y-yeah, a little... ", the tanned boy briefly looks up at the elder then his gaze returns back to the ground, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his sweater.

The Alpha puts his two fingers under the other's chin and tilts his face up so he can look at him directly in the those gorgeous mocha brown eyes.

"Don't be, hmm..." - he kisses JongIn's lips softly, squeezing his hand lightly again - "I'm sure everything will go smoothly, okay?"

"I hope so. Thanks Soo, love you", he scoots closer to the elder and lays his head on his shoulder.

"Anytime, Nini. Love you too, baby", he puts an arm around his mate protectively and leaves a small peck on his hair.

They sit their silently for a while before JongIn's name is called.

"Do JongIn", Dr. Zhang's assistant calls out.

The nurse guides them in the doctor's office, and then she starts to pull out some garments necessary for the ultrasound.

"Hello Xing! How have you been my dear friend?" KyungSoo greets the beta as soon as they enters the room.

"Hey, Soo. I'm good. How about you and JongIn?" he asks looking up from a paper he was working on.

"We're good as well. Though Nini is a little nervous." he tells the elder. JongIn blushes a little, looking down on the floor and gnawing on his lips anxiously.

"Oh, don't worry JongIn, I'm sure everything will be alright." - he gets up and makes his way to where his assistant has all the things arranged for him - "now please, settle yourself on the table and uncover your abdomen and pull your trousers down a little."

JongIn does as the doctor instructs and lays down on the table. KyungSoo sits down on chair beside him and takes the Omega's hands in his own and rubs gentle patterns into the back of his palm.

YiXing slides on a pair of white medical gloves and clicks a few buttons on the ultrasound machine.

"Very well, Nini", he smiles at the Omega as he puts the gel onto the probe. "Now sorry for this, but it will feel a bit cold"

JongIn gasps when the probe connects with his abdomen and squeezes KyungSoo hands a little tightly. The elder lets a laugh fall from his mouth but immediately shuts when the younger sends him a death glare.

The beta moves the probe across JongIn's tummy and around his belly button while clicking on buttons and making measurements.

It's silent for a while as YiXing does his job quietly.

"Oh!", the doctor exclaims halting all of his movements, a wide smile forming on his lips.

KyungSoo and JongIn look at their friend questioningly.

"Congratulations man, you're having triplets!" he points to the screen where they can, indeed, see three blobs resembling their pups' heads.

The couple look at each other wide eyed, both smiling like idiots.

"Oh my god, Soo." JongIn cries in relief. "We are having three babies! Oh my God..." he peers over the screen for another second before he is kissed by the elder with passion and love. The kiss is a little salty due to the tears tickling down their cheeks.

KyungSoo doesn't know how to express his happiness in words so he just simply kisses his husband and sobs like a little baby because shit! He's going to be a father of not one but three pups! He knows it will be a bit hard but hey who cares when you're having mini you or mini your partner running around your whole house!

The nurse wordlessly hands over a box of tissues and JongIn plucks a couple from the box, blowing his nose loudly. And the Alpha does the same.

"I can't tell you if they are identical or not, nor I can say anything about their genders, yet." - YiXing continues as he slides the device around JongIn's abdomen for final measurements - "We can probably find it out in the next one or two months, I can assure you that they are all growing healthily though."

He wipes the excess gel off JongIn's stomach and announces that they are ready to go. He hands them a sheet with their next check up on, and prescribes a few vitamin tablets for the Omega to take during his pregnancy.

"Thank you, buddy", KyungSoo hugs his friend, still sniffling.

"It's my pleasure! And congratulations again, man! See you soon!" - He hugs the younger back before turning around to face the pregnant Omega - "Take care Nini and make sure to take all the vitamins I prescribed you on time!"

JongIn nods his head and then him and KyungSoo bid him a good day and are out of the hospital with their faces adorned with wide smiles.

On the way home, they stop to eat in an Indian restaurant because JongIn was craving for Tandoori Chicken and more delicacies ever since he watched an Indian cuisine show on the TV. And KyungSoo isn't complaining.

He would do anything to please his pregnant husband.

____________________________________

"Soo? Where are you?" JongIn asks on the phone as he puts the book he was trying to read on the coffee table. He carefully turns around on the couch - one hand shielding his, now, big and round stomach - and lays down, letting out a sigh.

He is half through his sixth month, slowly approaching seventh, and after his recent ultrasound they came to learn that they are going to have two baby boys and one baby girl. They decided that they are naming the boys respectively Do JiSoo (JongIn's choice) and Do JongIl (KyungSoo's choice) and their baby girl Do HaJin (BaekHyun's choice since he is going to be her godfather along side with his husband).

"JongIn, I'm at the market, I'm buying some ingredients for tonight's dinner with our families and friends. Did you forget, baby?", the elder responses from the other end of the line.

"Oh!" - The Omega frowns not recalling when they organized the said dinner - "I forgot. Sorry... ", he sheepishly says, biting his inner cheeks.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Don't worry, okay? Anyways, do you need anything, baby?" the Alpha questions, JongIn can hear the other pushing a cart and roaming around the aisles of the market.

"No... " he replies but then "Wait! Can you please buy me some breast pads?" - he says as he wipes, for the umpteenth time his leaking nipples, he's getting a little irritated because he just changed his shirt 10 minutes ago and it is already ruined by wet stains. He might as well roam around without a shirt but that wouldn't be appropriate - "my nipples won't stop leaking!"

The Alpha starts to laugh at his husband and JongIn huffs.

"Don't laugh, Soo! If you don't stop right now, I swear you won't have sex with me the whole year!" he whines.

KyungSoo tries to muffle his laughter by pressing his lips together but with no avail.

"KyungSoo!" the pregnant boy shrieks.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, Nini."

"You better be!" he huffs, throwing yet another tissue he used in the dustbin near the couch.

"Alright, whatever my princess says! Do you want anything else?"

JongIn's face flushes red at the old pet name, he lets out a little wail of 'Soo'. He silently curses to himself, because KyungSoo always knows how to rile him up and subdue his anger. It's embarrassing.

"I-I.. C-c-can y-you get those biscuits you brought the other day, please?" he stutters.

"Oh, the one with strawberry flavored cream? Or was it orange?"

"Orange one! Oh, get me some chocolate, and a bottle of strawberry flavored milk, and those salty cookies, oh what else?" - he hums while thinking - " ah ha! I want some sweet mangoes as well!", he beams.

"Sure, baby. Something else?"

"Nope! Come back home soon! Me and babies are missing you a tons! Haven't seen you since morning!", he pouts.

"Aaaw my baby ~" - the Alpha cooes - "I miss you all too. I'm almost done, be back in 15! Love you, take care", KyungSoo tells him before hanging up.

"Love you too", he says, a yawn leaving his mouth.

Just as the call ends, the Omega, being exhausted, falls asleep on the sofa, not registering the small thump of the cellphone dropping on the carpeted floor.

____________________________________

When JongIn wakes up, he finds himself in the master room instead of the coach. He assumes KyungSoo might have taken him in the bedroom and tucked him in the bed, when he got back home.

"Soo..." he calls out his mate's name as he slips out of the bed and goes in search of his husband.

"Soo? KyungSoo... ", he tries again when the older doesn't give an answer.

He continues to stroll around the house, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness, until he finds him in the cooking area.

KyungSoo is in the kitchen, soft music playing in the background, the Alpha mouthing the lyrics and swaying his body back and forth while chopping some veggies, occasionally eyeing the pot settled on the stove on low flames.

The Omega enters the rooms and comes in a halt when he reaches the Alpha's side.

"What are you doing, KyungSoo?" he asks confused on why the latter is already cooking, brows furrowed and eyes still droopy. How long has he been knocked out?

"Oh, hey baby, you're up?" - The elder asks glancing over at the other before going to check the Seolleongtang soup - "I'm preparing dinner, Nini. Want to taste it?", he scoops some soup with a spoon and feeds it to JongIn.

"Already? Isn't it too early?" - He asks after tasting the soup that's smells and tastes amazing as always - "wait, what time is it? How long have I been sleeping?" he turns around to look at the clock. 6:40pm. His jaw drops.

"Holy shit! Why didn't you wake me up?" he panics.

"Calm down, babe" - KyungSoo tells him kissing his forehead lightly - "don't stress yourself."

"But I wanted to help you! You... You're always working and..And-"

"Shh, baby it's okay", the elder gathers him in his arms and the younger immediately relaxes, "I didn't wake you because I know you didn't sleep all night"

"And whose fault's that?" JongIn questions sassily, pulling out of the Alpha's embrace and looking him in the eyes.

"Well not mine." KyungSoo smirks and the tanned boy scoffs.

"Then it's mine?" he turns around scoffing, arm crossed over his chest - that he notices isn't wet. Did KyungSoo put his breast pads on and change his shirt? - And back facing the elder.

KyungSoo hugs him from behind and whispers in his right ear. "Well, it wasn't me who was feeling horny, was I?"

The Omega gasps.

"I wasn't horny! I just missed you so much! Ask my babies!" he snaps.

"Alright."

"What?"

"I said alright, I'll ask them ~", KyungSoo chuckles as he makes the pregnant Omega face him. He kneels down and places his hands and right ear on his husband's round belly.

"Hello, my little angels" - he starts as the younger looks down at him with a fond smile. - "how are you doing in there? Is everything good? ", he looks up at JongIn when the latter gasps.

"Oh my God Soo, did you feel that? They kicked, Soo! They like your voice, Soo." he excitingly says.

"Of course they do, baby! They like both of our voices. Right, angels?" he asks and feels a few kicks again, "See, they love our voices and us. I love you too, my little pups", he kisses his husband's stomach lovingly and JongIn giggles at the ticklish feeling.

"So? Your daddy says he was missing me a lot, is that true?" he asks and there is a kick.

"Yes papa, our daddy was missing you a tons... ", JongIn replies with a cute baby voice and the Alpha smiles cheekily.

"Oh, is that so? Then he wasn't horny?" he pecks his Omega's belly again before getting up and placing his hands on JongIn's hips.

"Nopety nope", the tanned boy says shaking his head as he puts his arms around the elder's neck.

"Oh! You know what, bunnies?" he questions smiling.

"What, papa?" JongIn looks in his dark brown orbs.

"Papa misses his pretty princess and little puppies a lot too. But what can papa do? He has to work too, right?" he says before kissing his husband's mouth sweetly.

"Aaaaw that's pretty sad ~", the Omega pouts.

"I promise that papa will make it up to daddy soon, hmm", he says and then he captures his lips in a sweet kiss. JongIn closes his eyes as he kisses his husband back.

KyungSoo gropes his ass and the Omega yelps, parting his lips and the Alpha takes the opportunity to explore his husband's mouth.

Just when the elder is about to run his hands under his oversized shirt, he is interrupted by the doorbell.

They quickly part their lips and JongIn looks at him panicking. Eyes wide and panting harshly.

KyungSoo smirks at him, he leans over and whispers in ear "Go, put on a pair of pants, sweetheart ~" squeezing his globes once again before going to answer the door.

JongIn is left there blushing and embarrassed. He snaps out of his trance and quickly makes his ways to the room and puts on a pair of baggy pants.

When he reemerges from the rooms, he finds all their family members and friends scattered around the living room and the kitchen and all animatedly conversing with each other.

"Hello, everyone!", he greets as soon as he enters the sitting room and suits himself on the sofa.

"Oh, hello dear! How are you?", Mrs. Do asks turning to face his son in law.

"I'm doing perfectly fine, mom. Where are both of my dads?"

"That's good to hear, sweetie. Your dad and Mr. Do are still stuck at their offices but they'll be here soon." Mrs. Kim says this time and the Omega nods his head understandingly.

"So, when are you due to JongIn?" KyungSoo's mom queries taking JongIn's hands in her own.

"I don't know mom. YiXing hyung said it's still early to tell, but eventually he might be able to tell us in one or two months, right hyung?" he directs the question to the elder.

"Yup! That's right, Nini. By the way are you eating all your meals and taking your medicines properly?"

"Yes, hyung", JongIn replies and YiXing nods.

"Oh hey, lil bro!" JunMyeon and MinSeok greet reemerging from the kitchen, YiFan, ChanYeol and JongDae behind them.

"Hey, hyungs!" JongIn is about to get up and hug his older brothers but MinSeok is fast to go over to him and make him sit again.

"No no, Nini. You don't have to get up. We'll come over there", he says as he hugs his little brother.

"Okay, hyung. Where are the others and my nephews and nieces?" he asks after hugging all his brothers and friends.

"Well Baek and LuHan hyung are in the kitchen helping KyungSoo." ChanYeol tells him.

"ZiTao and SeHun went to pick up the kids from the playground", YiFan finishes.

"Oh, oka--", he is cut off when the doorbell rings again. JongDae goes to open the door and there enter overly excited and playful children and tired looking SeHun and ZiTao.

"Uncle JongIn! Uncle JongIn", the little pups shout running up to JongIn and gather all around him.

"Hey, buddies! How are you all?", the pregnant boy pulls them all in a group hug and kisses them on the forehead.

"I'm good, uncle Nini! You know papa told me if I'm a good girl, he'll buy me a new dress and a more dolls...", Jia, MinSeok and JongDae's four years old daughter, says excited, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Really? That's amazing, Jiji!" the Omega laughs heartily and ruffles her hair.

"Uncle Nini, you ruined my hairstyle! " Jia pouts, crossing her tiny arms.

"I'm sorry, bub. Come here, let me fix it", he motions his niece to come closer but JongDae intervenes.

"Don't worry Nini, I'll do it!" he says smiling at JongIn and the latter nods his head and mouths an 'okay, hyung' .

"Come on little doll, let papa fix your hair ~", he turns to his daughter, who immediately jumps in his father's arms smiling toothily.

"Uncle JongIn?", TaeHyun calls out shyly.

"Yes, Hyunnie.. ", JongIn shifts his gaze upon the five year boy.

"C-can I-I touch y-your tummy, please?" he questions hopefully, his cheeks tinting red.

"Aaw sweetie, of course you can.", the Omega says.

"Yeah, uncle Nini I want to touch your tummy too!" HanSeul, YiXing and JunMyeon's four years old son, exclaims.

"Yeah me too!" Jiang, YiFan and ZiTao's six years old daughter, and Jia shouts.

"Alright, alright. You all can touch your uncle Nini's tummy but be careful not to hurt him, okay?" ChanYeol instructs and the kids bob their heads in affirmation. 

JongIn sits down comfortably on the couch to allow the children feel his baby bump. The four little pups gently put their palms on the Omega's huge belly and everyone looks at them with amusement. 

"Come out soon, JiSoo and JongIl! Me and Hyunnie hyung want to play with you! Right, hyung?", HanSeul says with a serious tone - as much as serious a child could be - and JongIn has this urge to pinch his chubby cheeks because he looks so cute. 

"Yeah, we don't want to play with the girls, they are mean. They never let us play with their toys!", TaeHyun pouts and the pregnant male and other burst out laughing. 

"Yah! We're not mean! And besides boys should play only with cars and robots, and not dolls.", Jiang argues back and then turns to look at her father, "Am I right, papa?"

"Of course, baby.", YiFan assures her but ZiTao slaps his arm and glares at him. 

"No, baby don't listen to your papa. Boys can play with dolls as well as girls can play with cars.", he explains her and she frowns, lips jutted out in a pout. 

"Oh, okay. ", she says not really convinced. 

"Uncle Nini, why aren't they moving?", Jia asks curiously, brows knitted together. 

JongIn is about to speak up but his mother beats him in it. 

"Because they are probably sleeping now, Jia darling", Mrs. Kim explains to her granddaughter. 

"Oh! But I wanted to talk with them, especially with HaJinnie", she pouts. 

"Aaaw baby doll, you can talk and play with her when she is born, okay?", JongIn tells her assuredly. 

"Really?"

"Yup, really.", the sun-kissed boy assures her and she squirms excitedly. 

"DINNER IS READY!", LuHan and BaekHyun shout, bringing the food from the kitchen, KyungSoo comes after them and everyone gather around the dining table except for JongIn, who prefers to stay on the couch, and KyungSoo who takes a seat beside his husband to make sure he eats properly. 

____________________________________

The dinner goes smoothly and by the time everyone heads back home is already 11:30pm. 

KyungSoo lets himself fall on the couch beside his mate, after washing and cleaning the dishes, allowing a tired sigh fall from his lips. 

"Tired?" JongIn asks rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah", the Alpha yawns, turning to face his husband and then he gets up and offer his hands to JongIn. "C'mon baby, let's head to bed, hmmm"

The Omega doesn't take his hand instead raises his arms towards his husband. "Pick me up Soo, please"

"Alright, honey", the Alpha puts one arm on the small of the pregnant boy and one under his knees and scoops him up. JongIn loops his arms around his husband's neck and rests his head on the toned chest, already drifting off. 

They only reach the hall when JongIn feels something press on his bladder. 

"Shit, Soo! Put me down! Put me down!", he yells. 

"What? Why?", he asks still strolling through the hall. 

"I need to pee, Soo! Put me down!", he begs but KyungSoo ignores him and walks faster.

When he reaches the bathroom he carefully puts him down. 

JongIn instantly pulls down his slacks and boxers and KyungSoo follows his every movement attentively. 

"Eem Soo, could you please turn away..", he demands shyly, feeling his husband's gaze on him. 

"What about no?", the elder jokingly says. 

"Please... ", he pleads impatiently. 

"Nope..."

"FUCK IT! JUST TURN AROUND, KYUNGSOO!", he huffs smacking his husband's arm. The Alpha laughs but eventually looks away from his mate. 

"You know, you really look hot when you are angry?" he calls out, while his husband is busy doing his business, trying to muffle his laughter. 

"Haha, very funny, KyungSoo." JongIn retorts despite the heat reaching up his cheeks, painting them in red hues. He tucks himself back in his boxers and pulls up his trousers.

"What? You don't believe me?", KyungSoo asks, feigning hurt. 

"Nope!" the younger chimes giggling. He washes his hands on the sink and reaches the door. 

The Alpha is quick to follow him. 

"Then I'll fucking show to you!", he smirks picking his husband up bridal style once again and makes his way to the bedroom. 

JongIn's giggles resounding through the whole way. 

____________________________________

Nine months had passed rather quickly in JongIn's opinion. It just feels like it was only yesterday when he found about his pregnancy and was hesitant to tell his husband. And now he's only few days away from his delivery day (but according to YiXing they might be born anytime in the next few days) and he cannot wait anymore to have his babies in his arms.

The Omega is currently cuddled up with KyungSoo, baby clothes magazine in their hands. They've already prepared rooms for their pups. 

They painted HaJin's room a mint green with colorful patterns of butterflies and flowers decorating the walls, the floor is made of light hardwood. They placed the white crib close to the entrance so that they don't have to walk around things or risk tripping over something when they come to check on the baby in the middle of the night. On the wall above the crib is their daughter's name in a cute font and angels and butterflies hanging above the crib. Near the crib is a white and mint green bedding set and a white rug in front on the crib. A white rocking chair is placed in the corner near the window that has mint green blinds on it. A changing table is settled across the room from the crib with a book shelf near the rocking chair and a dresser on the wall between the crib and changing table.

The boys' room is painted a dark blue with illuminating starts in the dark and planets decorations. Black cribs are settled on either side of the room each having their names written on the wall above the cribs and mobiles hanging above the cribs. A dresser is placed at one end of the room and two charcoal black changing tables at the other end of the room and a rocking chair in the corner of the room with a book case next to it and light blue curtains on the windows. 

"Nini, do you like these ones?" KyungSoo asks pointing at the cute picture of three babies wearing cute onesies. The girl is wearing a cute white and pastel pink bunny onesie, one boy is wearing a cute looking penguin and the other boy a cute baby blue koala. 

"I don't know, let m--", JongIn is about turn around to look the book but he stalls when pain courses through his lower abdomen and he cries in agony, his hold tights around the Alpha's arm, nails digging in the flesh. 

"Baby? What's wrong baby?", KyungSoo panics. He puts the book away and swirls around to see the younger's pained features. 

"I-I d-don't know, Soo... My stomach hurts so much!", the Omega manage to say through gritted teeth, eyes shut tightly as he feels another contraction. 

"Oh dear! Are you perhaps in labor? Wait, let me call the hospital.", he tells his husband already getting up to call YiXing. 

"NO! JUST TAKE ME THERE ALREADY!" the Omega howls, hands protectively placed around his round belly, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

KyungSoo is fast to pick him up and in no time they are out of the house and reach their car. He settles JongIn in the backseat so he could lay down and then proceeds to take his seat in the driver seat and drives as fast he could. 

As soon as they arrive at the hospital, a nurse rushes up towards them.

"Is he alright?" she asks in concern, looking at the pregnant Omega. 

"No. He might be in labor, can you call Dr. Zhang, please?" he says and she nods. 

"Alright, please wait here, sir. And please put him in this wheelchair.", she demands. 

"Soo.. ", the Omega wails as another contraction courses in his abdomen. 

"Hold on, baby. Hold on", he comforts his husband as he puts him in a wheelchair and takes his hands immediately after, "Shh, just relax, okay? I'm right here"

"No, it's hurt so much Soo, please do something!" he pleads, tears trickling down. 

"JongIn, it's going to be alright, okay? Just please breathe, baby." he squeezes his hand lightly. 

"KyungSoo! JongIn!" YiXing shouts as he approaches the couple, a few nurses behind him. 

"Hyung! Please hurry up!" KyungSoo yells, JongIn's hold tightening around his hands as the pain continues to hit him. 

Just as YiXing comes near the tanned male he presses his fingers on the Omega's belly, inspecting. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks JongIn rather calmly. 

"Horrible!"

"Do you feel like you are about to poop?"

"Yes!" he says a little embarrassed but immediately subdued by pain. 

"Please, hyung! I can't hold it anymore", he cries. 

"Alright, Nini", he affirms and then turn to one of the nurses, "Take him to the delivery room, I'll be right there", he orders. 

The nurse does as the doctor said and takes the pregnant male to the room. 

The Alpha is about to follow but YiXing stops him. 

"No, KyungSoo, it's better if you stay here."

"But hyung, JongIn is in pain and--"

"That's exactly why I'm saying you should stay here. Seeing JongIn in pain you might want to protect him and that might complicate things, so please stay here, Soo. And don't worry I'm their with Nini.", he squeezes the other's hand assuringly, "call the others in the mean time, hmm.."

KyungSoo nods and then the beta is out of his sight. 

____________________________________

KyungSoo impatiently paces around the waiting room. It's been more than five hours since they took JongIn inside the delivery room and there is still no information about him. He really wants to go inside and know if his mate is fine, but that would be risky and he doesn't want JongIn to suffer by causing a scene. He's grateful, though, that MinSeok and BaekHyun arrived merely ten minutes later after he called them and now both are by JongIn's side. 

The other family members and friends come and go in the few hours he waits, with ChanYeol and his mothers, for a nurse to come out and tell them about what's going inside. 

"KyungSoo, darling eat something now. Don't worry I'm sure he's doing well." Mrs.Do tells him, a little concerned for his son's health. 

"No, mom. I really don't feel like eating anything right now." he says glancing over his worried mother. 

"Alright sweetie, do as you please."

By the time BaekHyun and a nurse appear from the OR with wide grins on their faces, his mothers had already gone home except for ChanYeol who is still sitting beside his friend and comforting him. 

BaekHyun comes up to KyungSoo and hugs him really tight, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Congratulations, man! You have become a father!" he says sobbing.

"H-how a-are they? Is JongIn okay?" he asks in a broken voice, his own eyes are damp with tears of happiness and his heart swelling with joy. 

BaekHyun pulls back from the embrace opting to go straight in ChanYeol's awaiting arms. 

"They are all very healthy and beautiful. JongIn is tired but he is overjoyed nonetheless." BaekHyun assures the crying Alpha. 

"I-i want to see them.. ", he attempts to go inside but the nurse stops him.

"You can't go inside yet, sir. Dr. Zhang is performing some final tests and he'll be out in few minutes." the nurse explains and the Alpha nods understandingly. 

It's only fifteen or twenty minutes later when YiXing comes out with a broad smile on his face. 

"Hey, buddy! Congrats!" he says to the new father as he hugs him. 

"Thank you, hyung! Can I go to see them now?" he queries. 

"Of course you can! Go,JongIn's waiting for you!", he pats his back before releasing him from his hold. 

BaekHyun hands him a few bouquets that their friends brought them, and then he's fast to go through the halls and find his mate's room. 

KyungSoo takes a long breath before gently knocking on the door with a wide smile adorning his lips. 

A croaky response of 'Come in, Soo' is heard before he enters the room. 

The sight that greets him is really beautiful if you ask the Alpha. 

JongIn is half-sitting on the bed, his hospital gown is pulled up over his chest, one of the babies has their lips latched onto his nipples, and the other two are soundly asleep in their little cribs. 

"Hey.. ", the elder whispers as he comes up closer to the younger. 

He leans down to softly kiss his husband's lips before handing him a few bouquets. 

"Thanks, Soo... ", JongIn gives him a tired smile, taking the flowers in one hand the other holding their baby. 

"It's okay, sweetheart." KyungSoo says, taking a seat beside his mate. "How are you now baby?"

"Exhausted, but happy to have my angels in my arms." he replies smiling down at the baby in his arms and over at the babies sleeping peacefully. 

KyungSoo gets up and goes over to the cribs and picks up both of his babies in his arms, careful not to wake them up, then he retakes his previous seat. 

"So Mr. Do JongIn, would you do me the favor to introduce them to me?" he jokingly says to lighten up the atmosphere. JongIn cracks up laughing and nods his head eagerly. 

"This is our daughter HaJin, she was born at 11:40pm and is the youngest of her brothers." he points at the baby curled up in his chest and the elder peers over his daughter. 

"She's beautiful, just like you, baby." he coos and the Omega blushes. 

"T-this is our second son, JongIl. He was born at 11:35pm.", he points at the baby curled by the left side of KyungSoo's torso. 

"And that one is our oldest son, JiSoo. He was born at 11:31pm just 4 minutes before JongIl." he finishes introducing their babies to his husband with a fond smile that reaches his eyes. 

"They're all so beautiful, baby." KyungSoo glances down at their babies with a wide grin and happy tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He kisses all his angels heads and goes over to replace his sons back in their cribs, then he proceeds to takes his daughter from his husband's arms and settles her in the crib as well, kissing her small head. 

"You should sleep, Nini. I know you are tired as hell." he tells his mate, leaning over to kiss his head and then his lips. 

"Come, sleep beside me Soo." the younger yawns, scooting over to make room for his husband. 

"Okay, baby", he says sliding in the covers beside his Omega. Thank God the bed is big. He thinks. JongIn scoots closer, comfortably placing his head on the elder's chest. 

"Love you, Soo", he whispers, yawning in the process. 

"Love you too, baby. All of you", he says pecking the crow of JongIn's head, his arms curling up around his mate. 

JongIn's lips curves up in a smile and then he peacefully drifts off to sleep. 

____________________________________

10 years later~

KyungSoo's car pulls up in their garage with a not so loud screech. The Alpha curses silently to himself and only hopes the younger didn't hear him. 

Today is their 15th Wedding Anniversary and he wanted to surprise his husband by coming home earlier and take his whole family out for dinner. 

He gets out of the car and makes his way towards the house. He silently unlocks the front door and goes inside, quietly shutting the door. 

He is just about to enter the drawing room when he feels someone pulling at his trousers. He looks down to see his youngest son of three years, MinSoo, raising his arms up at him. 

KyungSoo smiles down at him and picks the toddler up, who lets out an excited squeal and hides his face in the crook of his father's neck. The Alpha lightly chuckles before proceeding to walk with the toddler still in his arms. 

He is stopped again, though, when four children comes, chasing each other, towards him. 

"Papa! Papa!" his five years old daughter shouts, hiding behind him, "please, save me papa!"

"Hey, HyeRin what happened? Why are you hiding, princess?" he asks her with a soft voice. 

He kneels down beside her and puts MinSoo down, who starts to play with the toys scattered on the floor. 

"P-papa, s-she br-broke my favorite car a-and t-then she ru-ruined JaeEun n-noona and HaJin noona's coloring books!", HaNeul, his seven years old son, explains sobbing. 

"It's that true, baby girl?", he asks HyeRin taking her tiny hands in his. He motions his son to come closer, who runs up to him instantly. 

"Yes, papa.", she says, with a small voice lowering her head, "but I-I didn't mean to, really. I wanted to just play with too but they wouldn't let me!", she says with watery eyes. 

"Why won't they let you play with them?", KyungSoo frowns. 

"It's not that we don't want to play with her, it's just that she's still too young to play with toys we play with.", HaJin, his daughter of ten years, reasons and the Alpha looks at her in amusement. 

"HaJin, dear she is old enough to play with coloring books and cars, don't treat your sister like that, alright?" KyungSoo retorts. 

"But--", JaeEun, his seven years old daughter, starts but the elder cuts her off. 

"I said, alright?" he repeats again with authority. 

"Yes, papa!" they all bob their heads. 

"Now come here, let papa hug you all!" he says and pulls all his babies in a group hug. 

When he releases them from his embrace he asks about JiSoo and JongIl's whereabouts. 

"JiSoo and JongIl oppas are studying in their rooms, papa." JaeEun tells him. 

"Oh, okay. Let them study then. Now go, go play!" he says ruffling his daughter's hair. 

They all run away giggling and laughing. 

"KyungSoo?" comes JongIn's confused voice. 

Oh shit! He silently curses to himself. 

"Hey, sweetheart!" he gets up and turns around to see JongIn's confused expression. He crosses the room and the minute that he comes in front of the younger he pecks him on the lips, being careful not put weight on the Omega's round belly. That's right JongIn is pregnant again with twins, a boy (JongHyun) and a girl (SeoHee). 

"You're early." JongIn mumbles when their lips part. 

"Well, I wanted to surprise you?" the Alpha sheepishly says, rubbing his nape. 

"Surprise? Why?" he asks, brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Yup! Happy 15th Anniversary, baby!", he says kneeling down and pulls out a black velvet box from his jacket pocket and opens it, revealing a silver ring with small white diamonds engraved on it. 

JongIn's eyes widen in surprise, tears spilling out and mouth gaping. 

KyungSoo gets up and slides the ring on his husband's ring finger before claiming his lips once again, passionately kissing him. 

"JiSoo hyung, why is daddy crying?" MinSoo asks his older brother.

"Don't know Minnie, maybe papa did something bad to daddy." JiSoo whispers back. 

They pull away from the kiss when they hear their not so quite children trying to talk as quietly as possible. 

JongIn smiles when he hears the kid’s talking and smiles when he thinks about how wonderful his life turned out and how he would not change it for anything in the world. And more importantly he wants nothing but to be held and loved by his mate and husband - KyungSoo.

"I love you, Soo. Thank you for giving me these wonderful angels.", he mumbles, a wide smile adorning his face. He leans down to rest his head on the Alpha's shoulder.

"I love you too, Love. Actually Thank You, Nini, for giving me these amazing pups", KyungSoo smiles down at his husband, nuzzling his nose in JongIn's hair, an arm protectively circling around him.


End file.
